Von Karma is the Standard
by mercycorps
Summary: When young Miles Edgeworth is orphaned at the age of 8, he has nowhere left to turn until genius prosecutor Manfred Von Karma takes him under his wing. Now, he will learn the true meaning of perfection, and what it means to be a Von Karma.


**Heya! Mercy back it again with these lame fics. Anyways, I was replaying through the Ace Attorney trilogy, and I noticed that it was heavily hinting at the fact that Edgeworth probably lived with the Von Karma's after his James' death. I thought it would make a nice fic.**

* * *

A young, elementary aged boy sat in a dank corner of the Criminal Affairs Department, staring blankly ahead of him as detectives and prosecutors sped back and forth past him. Small hands laid motionless in his lap, his eyes glazed over and lacking any hint of emotion. It had only been a week, yet it felt as though years had passed. A chill settled under Miles.

Waking up as paramedics carried him away from the elevator, away from his father's corpse, the blood curdling scream he heard just before blacking out… the memory of it all still weighed heavily on his mind. Yet detectives still squeezed him for every bit of information he could give, forcing him to remember every horrid detail about his father's murder over and over again. He just couldn't take it. He started screaming right there in the interrogation room, sobbing and banging his fists against the metal table. That was only an hour ago.

He just wanted his father back. Things like this should only happen in movies and book, but never in real life, never to _him_. Miles Edgeworth, at the tender age of eight, was an orphan.

In his own despair, he hadn't noticed anyone had walked up to him until he heard him clear his throat. "Edgeworth." His name was spoken in such a monotone, unfriendly manner he almost hadn't recognized it, and the man who spoke it was no better than the tone of which he used. He was a rather old fuddy-duddy, hair greyed and face set to an almost permanent glare, and he dressed just like the men Miles had seen in his school's history books.

The boy glared up at him, small fists shaking in his lap and angry tears forming in the corner of his eyes as though he were about to blow up again. He couldn't bare to deal with these people anymore. What more could he possibly tell him about an event he just couldn't remember? He was still mourning the loss of his father; why were they tormenting his already fragile mind?

"I've already told you what I know! Just leave me alone, you- _you old fart_!" Miles was never one to abandon his manners or to call anyone such a childish name, but he just couldn't stop himself. Perhaps if he'd been this way when they were trapped in the elevator...

The man crossed his arms for a moment, gripping at the sleeve of his blouse as his brow furrowed before peering down at the boy with an almost wicked grin. "That is no way to speak to your mentor, Edgeworth. I've made all the necessary arrangements, and I will not hear any whining, whimpering, or weak, baseless arguments on your end."

Miles wasn't sure what to say or even do. What did he mean by necessary arrangements? Surely, he didn't mean what he thought he meant. "W-what?"

He clicked his tongue and wagged his finger at him. "Such a rude boy. Did you listen to a single word I just said? I shouldn't have expected anything less from the son of that defense lawyer!" He gave him a smarmy, arrogant grin, and, in that moment, Miles suddenly realize who this man was. How could he have ever forgotten? This was the man his father had fought in court before his untimely demise. This man was, undoubtedly, Manfred Von Karma.

Von Karma ushered him from his seat and toward the exit of the of the precinct, his hand pressed firmly against his shoulder. And as Edgeworth climbed into the back seat of this vintage car, he couldn't help but wonder what any of this would mean for him. He was supposed to be a defense lawyer just like his father... but if Prosecutor Von Karma were to make him his 'apprentice', then surely he wouldn't be trained as a prosecutor... would he?

Miles sat across from a very annoyed looking Von Karma, who simply sat with his brow furrowed and eyes closed, still gripping at his sleeve. His very presence was large and unwelcoming; the poor boy felt like he was suffocating from that alone! He cleared his throat and quietly said, "Mr. Manfred-"

"There will be none of that," he cut him off, "You shall address me as nothing other than Master Von Karma. I am your mentor; neither your friend or family, and you shall never address me as such. Now try again."

He winced at that scolding. His father never talked to him like that before... "Master Von Karma... why are you doing this?"

The old man grumbled, he lips twitching as he stared down at the boy before him. "That... is none of your concern." He took a long pause, closing his eyes as though he was pondering on how he should answer next. "I'm a very old man, Edgeworth, and I don't have time for these ridiculous questions. _That_ is how a defense lawyer presents their case: with unanswered questions and baseless, ridiculous claims in a feeble and foolish attempt to free a guilty defendant from a guilty verdict. Your father was just as pathetic as every other defense attorney," he spat, eyes fixated on the child. "A Von Karma is destined for perfection, and every case will be won with nothing short of a perfect victory. That is my standard."

Miles felt angry tears welling up in his eyes once more. How could this old man speak of defense attorneys like that? Prosecutors were nothing but villains, and lawyers... they protect the innocent! "You're wrong! My father was a hero! He saved dozens of innocent people before he- Defense Attorney's protect and save people who are in trouble. I won't be a prosecutor. I won't!"

He chuckled lowly to himself. "Innocent, you say? And just what makes you think any defendant is 'innocent'? I will accept nothing but a perfect answer."

The child stopped ranting and stared wide-eyed at the prosecutor before him. "I- Father... because we believe in them," his words tumbled from his lips, weak and lacking any confidence.

He snorted. "I told you, boy. I would accept nothing short of a perfect answer, yet you tell me that you 'believe' in them? Bah! A weak argument even for a defense attorney. Evidence is the only thing that matters in court and in the House of Von Karma. You will do well to learn at least that much." He clicked his tongue. "By the time you become a man, you will know what it truly means to be a prosecutor. I will make sure of that."

* * *

 **And End. You know, another thing I noticed within the first game during the last trial is that Manfred mentions that he has a grand daughter. It's probably just an oversight of the original game, but that makes me think that perhaps he had more than one child. Perhaps Franziska has an older sister? I hope I get to look more into this at some point.**


End file.
